


Ticket to Ride

by mercuriosities



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1980's, Auretra, F/M, Modern AU, Petruo, Romance, biker chick, cuties being cute and giving me diabetes, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriosities/pseuds/mercuriosities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1983 and Petra Ral has a cherry red motorcycle and a bit of a need for speed. Officer Bossard is less than willing to let her get away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket to Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orange-Peach-Blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Orange-Peach-Blossoms).



> Inspired by - and written for - Orange-Peach-Blossoms, who fulfilled my need for Bosozoku Biker Petra so beautifully that I wrote her a fic. [Here](http://orange-peach-blossoms.tumblr.com/post/93165140439/got-inspired-by-teacups) is the art, should you want to look at it. (You do. Go look at it.)

"Miss Petra Ral. Fancy meeting you here." 

"Very funny, Auruo -"

"Officer. It's _Officer_ Bossard, now." 

"It wasn't _Officer Bossard_ when we were in school."

"We aren't in school anymore, Miss Ral. May I see your license and registration?"

Petra sighed and tugged on a stray lock of copper hair before digging her wallet out of her bag, followed by the little pamphlet of paper where she kept all the important information to do with her motorcycle. She'd just purchased the machine - just a week ago, in fact - and while it wasn't the fastest bike on the planet she had fallen in love with it the minute she sat on the sweet little leather seat. It was a cherry red, retro-looking number, with aluminum headlights and sleek, space-age curves, and something about its 1950's aesthetic had lit a fire in Petra's heart.

Erd had laughed - but he favored the big monsters. How he'd managed to get a Ducati Petra would never know, but the one time she'd rode on it, arms wrapped 'round the blonde's waist as she struggled to keep her eyes open and watch the world spin by her in a blur of speed - well, it had convinced her that she wanted - _needed_ a bike, too.

So for her 19th birthday, in the grand, glorious, punk-rock year of 1983, he and Gunter had helped her pick out her little machine. And even if it didn't hit speeds like Erd's did, she could still go _fast._

Apparently, she could go _too_ fast.

"This is a car license, Petra. Does this let you drive motorcycles too?" 

"No, but my bike license is still processing. Something about needing information to be faxed over or... I don't know. Point is, I'm legal to drive it, but all I have is this to prove it." She pointed to the only somewhat intelligible sheet of paper she'd handed to him under her license. Auruo frowned. 

"I've got half a mind to drag you into the station right now. I'm not sure this is at all correct."

Petra rolled her eyes.

" _God_ , y'know, I always fuc -- er -- hated it when you did that in school too, y'know?"

"What?"

"That disaffected youth kind of, 'My name is Petra Ral and I am _so done with this shit_ ' look."

"Well, I am."

"You're mouthing off to a police officer, Ral. Watch your step."

"No, I'm mouthing off to a former mathlete."

"Shut up."

She smirked.

"Make me."

Auruo's hazel eyes flicked up from her license and collided hard with hers. 

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice going just a touch husky around the edges.

Petra found, oddly, that she couldn't breathe. The seconds ticked by as they maintained eye contact, each moment growing just a little warmer - in a way that had nothing to do with the June sun beating down overhead.

And then in an instant he was shoving her paperwork back in her hands and turning around, once again the gruff and grumpy Auruo Bossard she knew (and loved to hate) so well. "You're all in order," he barked. "Don't let me catch you speeding again."

Petra stared after him as he got in his standard issue police Toyota and drove away.

Then - she couldn't help the wide grin that spread across her features -- brilliant, sweet, and just a little devious. Petra herself, in a nutshell.

"No promises, _Officer_ Bossard, " she murmured, and lifted the kickstand of her bike with the heel of her boot before jetting off toward town.

 

* * *

 

Officer Auruo Jacques Loyens Bossard would proceed to pull Petra Elfi Ral over at least four more times before he figured out her game.

Granted, she thought it was going to take longer than that, given the man's near-infamous irascible, misanthropic outlook on life. He'd developed it sometime in Cedar Beech High School, back in the late 1970's. The bad fashion hadn't stuck around, and his hair was looking a lot better since the '80's had rolled around -- but the neuroses were still there and going strong.

Petra mostly found them endearing.

She'd had a lot of time to study them, after all, while leaning against her bike on the shoulder of route 194, arms crossed over the front of her bike jacket as she kept her mouth twisted in a perpetual little pout. She wasn't going to make this easy for Auruo, after all, but maybe one day Officer Bossard would figure out why he'd pulled her over for speeding _five times_ in the last month and a half - and no other officer had Petra on record.

"Seriously, Ral, do you have a fuckin' death wish or something?" Auruo was scribbling out another ticket - mercifully cheap this time - and tearing it off before handing it to her. "This is fuckin' stupid. Stupid's not like you. Neither is joining a goddamn _bike gang_." He gestured to the insignia on her red jacket. "What's with this wings of freedom getup?"

"Wha - oh." She glanced down at the wings on her jacket, then grinned. "It was Erd's idea. It isn't a bike gang. Not really. Thirty-four thousand people live in this town, Aur - er, _Officer_ Bossard. We can't really support a bike gang. Erd just wanted jackets."

Auruo rolled his eyes, remembering his close friend's dramatic antics from high school. "Christ, he would." He shook his head. "Well, that's one less fuckin' headache to deal with." He yanked the ticket off his pad and pressed it into her palm. "Quit it with the speeding, okay? Jesus. It's like you're tryin' to get in trouble."

"Maybe I just like your company," Petra retorted.

Auruo snorted.

"Whatever. Head home, Ral. _Safely_."

She watched him drive off again - and that affected pout turned into a real one for the duration of the ride home.

 

* * *

 

Auruo slumped in his chair at the police station, his hat settled haphazardly on his desk as he yanked his gloves off and rubbed at his temples. She was - _maddening._ Had been for years - since she'd usurped his top-score in the English department her freshman year of high school. She'd only gotten worse since then. That cropped ginger hair and the boots, and the refusal to take shit from anyone - _god_. He should've known she'd end up like this - headstrong, defiant, determined to carve her own path in life and give him clinical migraines along the way. There was no way her overprotective, over controlling father was ever going to be able to keep Petra down once she graduated from high school, no matter how much he had tried to sculpt her into a well-behaved potential housewife throughout her childhood.

And he had to admire her gall. Going out and buying a motorcycle - a _bright red_ motorcycle, at that - and tearing up the streets with Erd and Gunter like they owned the town? Part of him wanted to join them. They weren't even raising that much hell, but they _were_ having fun. And he missed having fun with his old friends.

Still. He'd needed the job, and he was a damn good officer. It's just that being a damn-good-officer meant pulling over Petra, who had apparently developed a bit of an appetite for speed since purchasing her sweet little bike.

Which she looked damn good on, by the by. She was a real natural at it.

Not, of course, that he'd been looking.

(He had.)

"Bossard, what's the issue?" His local captain, Levi, shoved a mug of hot coffee in front of Auruo's bowed head and the dark, sweet steam rising off the top of the liquid served to revive the younger officer just a touch. "You look worn out."

"Just this girl," he groaned, and took a long draught of the drink.

"Girlfriend?"

"Shit, I _wish._ " 

"It's this redhead." Officer Reiner Braun piped up behind him, with a grin. "Petra. He's been in love since he was like fifteen -"

" _Thank you for your input,_ Reiner. You can _shut up now._ "

"I'm just sayin'. Haven't you pulled her over like three times since she got that bike?"

"Five." Auruo sighed, and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "Five times. How many times have you all had to stop her?"

There was silence in the office.

"...None here."

"Nope."

"Jaeger? What about you? You've got the city center -"

"No sir. I mean, I see her a lot. She always brings me coffee on my shift. But she never speeds in my districts. 

"...So it's just me, then. 

"Looks like it," Reiner said, with a laugh. "That's telling."

"What the fuck does _that_ mean?"

"Means she likes your company, asshole!" 

"You've gotta be fuckin' -" And then he stopped short, hazel eyes widening. "... _Shit_. 

"Y'know, Auruo, I think Reiner's right. That's just - with numbers like that, she's _gotta_ be doing it on purpose."

" _Yes,_ Jaeger, I got that." 

Hadn't she even said something of the kind? Hadn't he written it off as a sarcastic quip? But really - in his knowledge of Petra Ral, when was she ever truly sarcastic?

He yanked on his gloves and grabbed his hat - and couldn't quite keep the smile off his face. 

"Starting your shift, Bossard?"

"Yessir, Captain. District five, as per usual."

"You look unusually happy, Bossard."

 "I've got a feeling I'm gonna have a good day, sir. That's all."

 

* * *

 

The sirens went off behind Petra and she slowed her bike to a halt, glancing up at the sky for some kind of salvation to find her. It took all of five seconds for the police car to pull in behind her, and she wasn't really all that surprised to find Auruo unfolding his lanky self from the front seat to walk up with his ticket pad in hand.

"Ral. This is what, number six?"

She frowned.

"Auruo, are you serious?! I wasn't even speeding."

"Ah-ah," he said, and grinned. "The speed limit is... what?" 

"Thirty," Petra replied, somewhat petulantly. "Which I was going." 

"I _believe_ , Ral, that I clocked you in at _thirty-two_ miles per hour."

"...You're kidding."

"Which is over the speed limit."

"You're _kidding_."

"Which means --"

_"You are kidding me right now, Officer Bossard --"_

"You're going to have to come with me."

Petra stared at him, honey-gold eyes wide and her lips parted softly in shock.

" _What_?!"

"Six traffic violations? That earns you a trip to the station, Ral. 

" _I wasn't speeding!_ "

"I think you were."

"Auruo --"

"Are you resisting an officer?"

"You bet I am!"

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that said officer is acting like a jerk!"

 _God_ , Auruo thought, _she's gorgeous when she's angry._ Still, he couldn't keep the grin off his face when he stepped forward, watching the fire in her eyes flash defiantly when she saw him pull his standard-issue handcuffs off his police belt. 

"Auruo, it was _two miles over the limit--"_

“And that is technically speeding," he said, and before she could protest, he clapped one end of the cuffs over one of her wrists. He still wasn't exactly, perfectly, 100% sure this was what she had wanted or intended - but, well, if she _hadn't_ been flirting with him he was just about to learn a very hard lesson. 

Instead of fastening the other end of the cuffs over her free wrist, he stepped forward, tugging lightly on the end he still held to pull her toward him. 

And even before he reached out with his free hand and lifted her chin, even before his hazel eyes searched hers, questioning, _imploring her_ to give him a signal in _any way_ to let him know that this was alright - Petra realized what was going on.

He'd figured it out.

She grinned. 

"So you pulled me over on a technicality?" She let him lift her chin, gaze dropping from his to sweep along his mouth. "Is that really fair?" 

"Depends on what you call fair," he murmured, and then echoed back at her - "Maybe I just like your company."

"I was sort of hoping you would say that," she whispered, and kissed him.

Her free hand lifted to comb through his hair, tangling in the ashy blonde curls she knew so well, and pushing the silly police hat off his head to let it fall to the ground behind him. He hummed against her mouth, cradling her neck, lips parted and coaxing, teasing against hers - _god_ , where had a dork like him learned to kiss like this? - Petra's thoughts were giddily dashed apart as he pulled away only to kiss her again, a little more slowly, a little more softly.

Still, she had her revenge. Before he could pull away entirely and regain his bearings her nimble fingers snatched the other end of the cuffs from his grasp and clicked them around his wrist. 

He felt the metal clink against his skin and pulled away, perplexed - 

"You fuckin’ — _minx_ ," he groaned, but smiled in spite of himself. "Y'know I'm on duty, right? Like - _shit_ , Petra, I can't unfasten these unless I take you to the station."

"Then I guess you're taking me into the station," she replied, trying to keep as straight a face as possible - and failing, miserably.

"You - _Petra--_ " 

"Oh no, _Officer_ , looks like you got caught in your own trap."

He didn't have any better response to that - and she was right, damn her - so he simply leaned in to pull her close and kiss her again.


End file.
